More Than Asked For
by PetitePixieGrl
Summary: Raven Birdswell's life is terrible.She and her brothers,Tommy 4 and Daren 18,are always fighting.Daren wants Raven to act her age,but Tommy likes her the way she is.She gets more than what she asks for when she wishes upon a star.
1. Chapter 1 the Fight With Daren

**Okay, so, I get that this Chapter is short. It's basically introducing Raven, the main Character, so I realllllllllly hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter One**

**No Friends**

"Raven! Are you listening to me?" Daren snapped his fingers in front of my face, making me blink. I shook my head, trying to clear it. "Huh?" I asked. I knew this was the wrong thing to say, but I didn't really care. "I _said_, '_Are you listening_?' Also, you don't say, '_huh_,' you say, 'Yes, Daren?'" I rolled my eyes. Daren glared at me. "Don't you roll your eyes at me." He was such a total pain. "Yes, Dad." I mumbled, picking up my fork. "What did you say?" I shook my head. "That's what I thought." He went back to eating the sandwich he packed himself. He looked at me and scowled. "Quit slumping! Sit up straight, like me." I moaned, "I don't _want_ to be like you." I took a bite of the macaroni with bacon in it from the cafeteria. Daren ignored me, but he did give me a mean glance.

"I can't believe you eat that junk. It's full of carbohydrates. Not to mention fat. Don't you want to stay skinny?" I gave a burst of air. I slowly turned my head towards him. He was rambling on about the cake and chocolate milk, and how unhealthy for you it is and that he couldn't understand why I couldn't eat fruits and vegetables. "Would you be quite for once in your life?" I stood up. He stopped in mid-lecture. "What?" he asked. He was shocked that I interrupted him. He expected everyone to listen to his advice. Well boy did I have news for him!

"Really? Why do you have to torment me like this? Nobody else's brother gives them lectures on eating healthy! That's what moms are for, and dads. Nobody else gives a crap for that stuff!" I was surprised at myself for using that type of language. Sure I'm 13, but, I promised myself that I would use appropriate language. Daren was apparently surprised too. Then his eyes told me he was mad. I stepped back. Daren has the gift for the death glare. Actually, we all do, even my 6 year old brother, Tommy.

Anyway, his eyes were flickering with fury. He stood up and glared at me. "All you ever care about is your fantasy word. Especially Peter Pan!"He hissed. "That is sooo not true! I care about Tommy, unlike you!" He looked astonished. He stepped back. "I care about my fencing classes! I care about God! I care about the homeless, the needy, and my life! I care about my friends!" My anger was building up by each sentence, getting stronger and stronger. Daren glared with absolute outrage. "You don't have any friends." He declared.

I gasped. How dare he hit my weak spot! He knew where to get me. I was so shocked. I didn't, _couldn't,_ say anything. He was right. I didn't have any real friends. I was always the excuse to get in the "cool crowd". I was always the one to lean on until you made to being noticed, then dump me. I was always being used. I hated it, I really did.

Out of all people that like me, I only like _one_ of them back. Freddie Rockwell. He always played the leading and important roles in every school play. He can dance, sing, and draw really well. He was also a huge member in the Drama Club. I'm getting totally off topic here. The point is, _I don't have any real friends._

Before I could make a comeback, he gathered up his lunch, gave me his death glare and stalked off, right before the lunch bell rang.

**HA-HA-HA! Fights. Gotta love them. Yeah! What now! My friends said it was good. Let's hope you think so too.**


	2. Chapter 2 Concentrate

In fencing lessons, I couldn't concentrate. I couldn't stop thinking about Daren and the fight we had. He said that all I care about is my fantasy world, especially Peter Pan. How did he know? I've never told anyone about my obsession with Peter Pan, Robin Hood, and all those other fantasy characters. I made sure to hide all that. The only time given my secret could have gotten away, is when I tell Tommy his bedtime stories. They're mostly about Peter Pan, because that's what he likes.

Sure, I love Peter Pan, but I mean the thought of flying in the air with a pretty little fairy beside you, the Lost Boys, and-

"Birdswell! Pay attention, here! Rockwell has beaten you three times!" I snapped back at the name of Rockwell. Rockwell? Since when was Freddie in to Fencing? Rockwell took of his mask to look at me. Wait a minute! It wasn't Freddie! It was his sister! Oh snap! I saw Freddie watching from the side. I gulped.

"You were supposed to lunge, Riposte, Fleche, and then Riposte again,"Mr. Giordano advised. I nodded. He was an Italian swordsman; he came to Arizona with the rest of his family two years ago, and decided to teach. I have been doing fencing since I was six, Tommy, my little brother's age. He has been fencing since he was four. Daren quit five years ago, when he was my age. He thought that he should be doing something more useful in life.

"That way, you'll be able to stab the lame," he continued. (lame is the part of the suit that guards your upper body)

"Alright! Beat!" We tapped blades.

"Poise!" We pulled our masks over our faces, then struck the fighting position; Right foot in front, left behind, our swords above our heads, the other arm held out in front of us.

"Ready?" I took a deep breath and let it out, relaxing my body.

"Fight!"

I lunged at my opponents' left (which is called a Parry 4/Quarte) She lunged at me in return and tried to stab me, but I blocked it. We circled around each other, one arm out, sword at the ready. We both lunged at each other at the same time, but I slid under between her legs. She spun around and we hit blades, making an "x" We kept it in an "x" and stared through each others masks. We broke apart and she swung at me. I blocked it and we hit blades over and over again, occasionally ducking, rushing and jumping at each other, hoping forwards and backwards on two feet. She lunged, and I retreated back a step. I made a flunge, leaping towards her, but she blocked it, defending her lower right stomach with a Septime or Parry 7. Finally, I made a lunge at her, catching her off guard, and stabbing her in the chest of her suit, holding it there. She dropped her sword. We were both panting and very sweaty.

Mr. Giordano nodded and clapped his hands proudly. His eyes twinkled with great satisfaction. I lowered my sword and pulled off my mask. "That was _much better_. Welcome back. You had me worried there for the past three rounds. I thought that I had lost my best swordsman, or in this case, swords_woman. _You proved me wrong, and I'm proud of you. Thank you. Go rest for a while. Both of you." We nodded and walked off the mat.

"Good job. You are quite remarkable. Back in my other lessons, that is, before the Fencing school I went to shut down, I was la crème, da la crème. The best of the best." Carrie Rockwell whispered. I nodded and blushed.

The rest of the lesson was normal. Mr. Giordano taught us new techniques. We practiced ducking and jumping the blade of our opponent. Carrie and I were partners. When the class was over, Mr. Giordano pulled me aside.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. "You seemed very upset about something. I could see it in those startling blue eyes of yours."

I blushed. "Thank you, but no."

"Are you sure? Nothings bothering? Don't lie to me. There is no reason to."

"It's nothing, Sir Giordano. It's just family issues. My brother, Daren doesn't get along with me and Tommy. There's nothing you can do about it."

He smiled. "Ah, but that is were you are wrong my child. There _is_ something I can do for you. The only thing that will ever help."

I blinked. "Excuse me, sir. If you don't mind me asking...how?"

He winked. "Anything is possible with the power of God. I'll shall be praying for you. Things will get better. You'll see." He winked again and walked in to his office after giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. The thing was, I wasn't reassured. I still quite lost and confused.


	3. Chapter 3 The Understanding of My Life

**Okay, so this is the third chapter! HA-HA! But before I go all whack and congratulate myself, I have an announcement to make. **

**ONLY TWO people review! That's pretty sad. Very sad. Yeah. Very sad.**

**Daren: Just get to the point or just cut right to the story would ya?**

**PPG: Hey! Out! Out!**

**Daren: just because you repeat yourself, doesn't mean it makes you look or sound cool.**

**PPG: Hey! That is totally offensive. I'm not TRYING to look cool, smart one. *mutters under breath* Gosh. Can't believe I had to make so snobby.**

**Daren: I heard that!**

**PPG: GOOD!**

**Daren: GOOD!**

**PPG; GOO-**

**Raven: QUITE! SHUT UP U 2! Its enough that Daren fight with us, but U 2?**

**Tommy: Yeah. Without you too!**

***stare at Tommy***

**Tommy: What?**

***shake head* Nothing.**

**Tommy, Raven, and Daren: Can you just get to the story?**

**PPG:Oh! Whoops! Almost forget, alright, um, yeah, okay, so-**

**Tommy, Raven, and Daren: JUST READ! :-(**

After my archery lessons from my dad's friend, I was officially pooped.

I plopped myself on to my bed and lay there, sprawled out like a rag doll. I ran over in my head the little talk my instructor and I had. I especially couldn't get out of my head the words he said to me at the end of our little talk.

"_Anything is possible with the power of God. I'll shall be praying for you. Things will get better. You'll see._"

How could he be so sure? Who was God? I pondered this for a long while. Finally, I decided that mom was the best way to find out the answers for my problem.

"Hey, mom?" I asked as I walked in to the kitchen. I was a cozy kitchen. A soft butter yellow colored walls, a little, round table with a soft, light green table cloth in the middle of the room. Plates and silverware was laid out and ready, rolled up, matching yellow napkins lay on the plates with beautiful, little, gold rose napkin holders. Little glass cups lay beside each plate. A butter yellow vase held freshly cut yellow roses in the center of the table. The back-splash was made of stone. Cork wood made the floor of the kitchen comfortable to stand. We had all white appliances, and silver for our utensils. We had an island in the kitchen and it had white granite counter tops.

Mom was at the island, slicing bananas for the Banana Crème Pie she was going to make.

"Yes, Ray?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of the knife. I grabbed an apple and bit in to it. I took a deep breath, "Who's God?"

She stopped cutting. It was as if someone had pressed the pause button. She slowly put down the knife. She wiped her hands on her white apron and turned around to face me. "Sit down, please." I obeyed and she sat down at the table. She sat in the chair next to me.

"I depends, honey." I blinked. I must have had a confused look on my face because she stared at me and took in a deep breath.

"It depends on how you see him, and what religion you are. A religion is like a certain way you believe in and how you worship God. I am a Christian. Christians believe that Jesus has already come to Earth and that he died on the cross to free us of all sins, and that we may go to heaven. Heaven is God's kingdom. A normal human may not see it, but it's there. You may only go to heaven if you believe that Jesus, God's son, died on the cross for our sins. There is no other way. At least, that's what Christians believe and that's what it says in the bible."

"What's the Bible?" I asked. I felt stupid.

"It's the book of the word; the word and preaching of God. It has many books in it, written by men in the biblical times, way before the dinosaurs."

"Why haven't you told me all this? I want to go to Heaven! I want to be like you!" I was mad, yet hurt, along with confused and frustrated. Mom sighed.

"Your father is Jewish. We don't believe in the same beliefs. We refrain ourselves from talking about God so as not to have fights. We decided that we wouldn't tell you guys in fear that you may get confused in what to believe. Your brother found out and he chose Christianity. It seems so have you? Stay right here. I'll be right back."

Mom got up and left the kitchen. I was by myself. I thought and thought and thought. All sorts of questions swirled and tormented me in my head. _Why had she never told me? Hoe come she kept all this stuff from me? Does she not want me to go to heaven? I want to believe what she believes. I want to learn about Christianity. _

My thoughts were interrupted when mom came back, holding a thick book.

"This is called a Bible. It was mine for a very long time, but it's still in mint condition. Here, take it and read it." I took it and blew of the dust. It was pretty. It was burgundy purple with gold writing that spelled out "BIBLE" on the front. I smiled and hugged my mom.

"Thank you." She smiled and kissed my forehead.

I went to my room and sat on my bed. It was a comfy room. Warm, soft blue painted walls with silver lace curtains and furniture. I had a white and gold star painted on my dresser. My bedspread was black with two bright stars sewed on to it, surrounded by smaller stars.

I flipped open the bible and read it. It said,

"GENESIS CHAPTER 1

_In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth. __2__ Now the earth was formless and empty, darkness was over the surface of the deep, and the Spirit of God was hovering over the waters.__3__ And God said, "Let there be light," and there was light. __4__ God saw that the light was good, and he separated the light from the darkness. __5__ God called the light "day," and the darkness he called "night." And there was evening, and there was morning—the first day.__6__ And God said, "Let there be a vault between the waters to separate water from water." __7__ So God made the vault and separated the water under the vault from the water above it. And it was so. __8__ God called the vault "sky." And there was evening, and there was morning—the second day.__9__ And God said, "Let the water under the sky be gathered to one place, and let dry ground appear." And it was so. __10__ God called the dry ground "land," and the gathered waters he called "seas." And God saw that it was good. __11__ Then God said, "Let the land produce vegetation: seed-bearing plants and trees on the land that bear fruit with seed in it, according to their various kinds." And it was so. __12__ The land produced vegetation: plants bearing seed according to their kinds and trees bearing fruit with seed in it according to their kinds. And God saw that it was good. __13__ And there was evening, and there was morning—the third day.__14__ And God said, "Let there be lights in the vault of the sky to separate the day from the night, and let them serve as signs to mark sacred times, and days and years, __15__ and let them be lights in the vault of the sky to give light on the earth." And it was so. __16__ God made two great lights—the greater light to govern the day and the lesser light to govern the night. He also made the stars. __17__ God set them in the vault of the sky to give light on the earth, __18__ to govern the day and the night, and to separate light from darkness. And God saw that it was good. __19__ And there was evening, and there was morning—the fourth day.__20__ And God said, "Let the water teem with living creatures, and let birds fly above the earth across the vault of the sky." __21__ So God created the great creatures of the sea and every living thing with which the water teams and that moves about in it, according to their kinds, and every winged bird according to its kind. And God saw that it was good. __22__ God blessed them and said, "Be fruitful and increase in number and fill the water in the seas, and let the birds increase on the earth." __23__ And there was evening, and there was morning—the fifth day.__24__ And God said, "Let the land produce living creatures according to their kinds: the livestock, the creatures that move along the ground, and the wild animals, each according to its kind." And it was so. __25__ God made the wild animals according to their kinds, the livestock according to their kinds, and all the creatures that move along the ground according to their kinds. And God saw that it was good. __26__ Then God said, "Let us make mankind in our image, in our likeness, so that they may rule over the fish in the sea and the birds in the sky, over the livestock and all the wild animals,__]__ and over all the creatures that move along the ground." __27__ So God created mankind in his own image, in the image of God he created them; male and female he created them.__28__ God blessed them and said to them, "Be fruitful and increase in number; fill the earth and subdue it. Rule over the fish in the sea and the birds in the sky and over every living creature that moves on the ground." __29__ Then God said, "I give you every seed-bearing plant on the face of the whole earth and every tree that has fruit with seed in it. They will be yours for food. __30__ And to all the beasts of the earth and all the birds in the sky and all the creatures that move along the ground—everything that has the breath of life in it—I give every green plant for food." And it was so. __31__ God saw all that he had made, and it was very good. And there was evening, and there was morning—the sixth day."_

"Ray-Ray!" I quickly closed the Bible and hid it under my pillow. "Ray-Ray! Ray-Ray!" Tommy came running in my room, his round cheeks were splashed with tears.

"Tommy, what's wrong? Come here." I held out my arms for him. He ran into my knees. I grabbed his waist and pulled him up on to my lap. He wrapped his arms and legs around me and buried his face in my shirt, hugging me tightly.

"Tommy, what happened? Why are you crying?" He looked up and wiped his tears.

"I was telling Daren about how Peter Pan cut off Captain Hooks hand and fed it to the crocodile. Daren interrupted and said that neither was real. He said that Peter Pan was just another kid story." He paused.

"Peter Pan _is_ real, isn't he?"

I nodded. "Of course he is, as long as you believe. As long as there's...?"

"Faith, trust, and pixie dust!"

I laughed and tickled him. "That's right. Now, what else did Mr. Grumpy Daren say?"

"He said that I needed to start acting my age and not my shoe size. He said that five year olds were supposed to be mature, unlike me."

I sighed, "That's sounds like him."

Tommy looked at me.

"Did you guys have a fight too? Was he mean to you today, sissy?"

I nodded. Tommy hugged me tightly. "Don't worry, sissy. I love you."

He reached up and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and looked down at him. His brilliant blue eyes were soft. His pale skin with the slightest hint of pink was invaded with dried tears. I stroked his blue-black hair.

"I love you too, Tommy. So, how about a bed time story?" His face lit up.

"Will it be about Peter Pan?" I set him on the bed and opened the trunk at the end of my bed. I pulled out a Peter Pan hat with the red feather, and the Captain Hook hat with its huge, poofy feather. I also pulled out a red hat like that of Smee's hat. Tommy cheered and clapped his hands.

"Alright, you ready, me bucko?" Tommy stood on my bed, in a salute.

"Aye-aye, Captain!" He giggled.

"Then sit yer self down and make yer self com-fort-able," I declared, separating the word comfortable in to syllables.

"Aye-aye, Captain!" Tommy declared, still giggling. He sat down.

"So, here me story begins." I told Tommy, putting Captain Hooks hat on.

"_It was a normal evening. I was out on me deck, scanning the skies with me telescope for that cursed, flying boy._"

I held the telescope that I had put on my desk to me eye, pretending to scan the sky of an imaginary sea.

"_I was about to make another round when I spotted him. 'There he is!' I shouted to my idiotic first mate, Smee. 'Pipe up the crew!' I handed Smee the whistle. _

I quickly put on Smee's hat

_'Aye-Aye, Captain!' he blew hard and clear in to the whistle. _

_'ALL HANDS UNDER!' _

_He blew hard again. _

_'ALL HANDS UNDER!' _

_ The crew came spilling out of me ship, swords ready. 'READY THE CANNON!' I shouted. The filthy dogs loaded the cannon. I looked in me telescope again. He was closer. I could see a disgusting smile playing across his smug little face. I will get him this time! Oh yes. I could see his annoying little fairy friend whom he calls Tinker Bell, fluttering about his head, chiming to him in that stupid bell language. _

_'READY! AIM! FIRE!' With a loud, deafening BOOM, the cannon ball shot towards him. He dodged it easily. We shot at him three other times. They all splashed harmlessly in to the water, each one dodged by the boy. _

_'COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!' I hollered up at him, grabbing my sword and pulling it out of my belt. I poised. The boy flew threw my ship, tearing the sails and shooting through the holes, laughing. He swung on the ropes like acrobats from the circus I saw a very, very long time ago. Very long ago. Anyway. The boy flew down and landed soundlessly. He drew his dagger and pointed the pathetic excuse of a weapon. I held my sword out. (_I switched in to the Peter Pan hat) _'You win Captain! You scared?' (_I wiped off the Peter Pan hat and jammed on Captain Hook's hat)_ I tried not to show my fear. I knew better than to judge his weapon. It maybe puny, but deadly. I nodded and grinned. We fought and fought, blades flashing in the light of the sun. They clashed together and made a clinking sound. My sword whistled as I sliced it through the air. He flew and fluttered around me, making faces and taunting me. He flew on to the plank. 'I'll get this time, _Peter Pan,_' I sneered at him, 'If it's the last thing I do.' He smiled at me. _He smiled at me! I drew closer as he backed up. _'That's what you say every time, Hook!' I yelled as I drew my sword towards his heart. I was so close, and I hit him right in the…air. I hit air. I lost my balance from the force that I would have gotten him. I toppled, and staggered. _

_Then, I heard it. I cried out in absolute horror. 'SMEEEEEEEEEEE!' _

_I saw it open it's mouth in a happy, hungry smile. It got louder. The ticking was torture. 'SMEEEEEEEEE! SAVE ME! SAVE ME! HELP, IT'S GOING TO EAT ME! ITS-'"_

"Hey! Could you guys lower it down! I can't hear the notes from my guitar!" Daren shrieked. The ship, sea, pirates, crocodile, all of it disappeared. I looked at Daren. "Thank you. Are you still telling Tom those lies?" He looked at Tommy. Tommy jumped off the bed. He had been shouting, "HOOK IS A CAUGHTFISH, A CAUGHT FISH! HOOK IS A CAUGHT FISH, A CAUGHT FISH!" over and over again so that I may be Hook and he be the Lost Boys and Peter. Tommy gave Daren his best Death glare. Personally, I've never gotten the death glare from him. It was always Daren or a bully at school who got it. Daren stepped back.

"You're not allowed in here! Only believers of Neverland and Ray-Ray's friends are allowed in her room! You're not a believer, so get out!" Tommy declared. Daren opened his mouth. He was going to tell Tommy that I didn't have any friends. I glanced at me and seemed to decide against it.

Daren glared at me. Then he took a deep breath. "Look, Tom-"

"Don't call me Tom! It's Tommy!"

"Okay, Tommy, look. There is no such thing as Peter Pan, the Lost Boys, Hook, Smee, the pirates. There is especially no such thing as Tinkerbell and fairies!" Tommy and I gasped.

"You just killed a fairy!" Tommy cried.

"I told you! How can I kill a fairy when they don't exist?"

Tommy and I gasped again. "You just killed another fairy!" Tommy shrieked. He was starting to cry. "You've killed three fairies today! How dare you!"

"Did I not just-I told you-No-I just- I-UUUHHHH!" Daren hit his forehead with one hand and swung the other hand up in the air as he turned on his heel and left, mumbling to himself. Tommy turned and ran to my knees. I grabbed his waist and lifted him up on to my hip.

"It's okay, Tommy. He doesn't know what the true magic of imagination and dreams is. Peter Pan is real. Now, to make some fairies be well, let's chant the Feel Well Fairy Chant." Tommy smiled and nodded. For a whole five minutes, we chanted, "I believe in Fairies!" over and over again.

"TOMMY, TIME FOR BED!" Mom shouted from the kitchen down stairs.

"Come on. Tommy," I whispered. We walked to his room, but on the way, I stopped at Daren's door. I could hear guitar music and listened for a while. I knocked.

"What?" I heard Daren ask.

"Open the door," I ordered.

I heard him mumble something and the door knob turn and the door opened.

"What?" he repeated.

"I think you owe us both an apology. One, for insulting me and my personal life, and making me cry. Two, for making Tommy cry, and trying to crush his dreams and belief. Three, for shouting at us." Daren sighed.

'I'm sorry for yelling at you and hitting your weakness earlier today, Raven. Tommy, I'm sorry for trying to ruin your childhood. Both of you, I hope you accept my apology for yelling at you both and ruining your guys's night. I'm sorry."

I nodded, but Tommy stared at Daren. "You need to apologize to the fairies, and say sorry for killing three of there kind today, and promise you won't kill anymore." Tommy declared.

"Tommy, I-"

"Say your sorry!"

"Tommy, really, I-"

"Just say your sorry and promise, Daren," I pleaded. Daren sighed.

"Alright, alright!" He looked up at the ceiling. "I apologize to you fairies for killing three today." He raised his right arm. "I promise never to kill a fairy ever again. There you happy, Tommy?"

Tommy did not look happy, he was about to say something to Daren, but I whispered in his ear, "Just say yes, Tommy." Tommy nodded and said yes. Daren shut the door and Tommy and I went to his bedroom. I plopped him down and tickled him. He laughed and soon I was laughing along. He squirmed this way and that, trying to get away. I stopped and we both sighed, trying to catch our breath.

"I love you, sissy." Tommy replied. I smiled down at him.

"I love you too, Tommy." He hugged me and I pulled the covers over him, up to his chin. I kissed him on the forehead and stroked his blue-black hair, starring in to those deep blue eyes.

"Can you sing me a lullaby, sissy?" he asked. He looked up at me intently.

"Of course. What shall I sing that your heart desires?" I asked.

"Second Star to the Right," answered Tommy. I smiled and turned off his light and switched on his nightlight. His nightlight was the _Jolly Rodger._ He stared at it, listening.

I hummed for a while, rubbing his back in slow circles. Then, I started to sing.

_The second star to the right  
Shines in the night for you  
To tell you that the dreams you plan  
Really can come true  
The second star to the right  
Shines with a light that's rare  
And if it's Never Land you need  
It's light will lead you there  
Twinkle, twinkle little star  
So I'll know where you are  
Gleaming in the skies above  
Lead me to the one who loves me  
And when you bring him my way  
Each time we say "Goodnight"  
We'll thank the little star that shines  
The second from the right _

He Smiled and rolled over. Soon his breathing steadied and I watched his back rise slowly up and down. I kissed his ear and left to the door. I turned my head and looked over my shoulder at him, holding the door knob. "Goodnight. Sweet dreams," I whispered and closed the door. I went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. When I came back from the bathroom, I stopped at Daren's door. I could here him singing. I opened the door to hear better. He was out on the balcony, playing his guitar and singing. It took me a minute to catch what song he was playing. I found that he was playing and singing _I'll Try_ from Return to Neverland.

_I am not a child now,_

_I can take care of myself._

_I mustn't let them down now,_

_Mustn't let them see me cry._

_I'm fine,_

_ I'm fine._

_I'm too tired to listen,_

_I'm too old to believe,_

_ all this childish stories._

_There is no such thing as faith_

_,_ _mhmmm trust, _

_and pixie dust._

_I try, but it's so hard to believe._

_I try, _

_but I can't see what you see._

_I try, _

_I try,_

_ I try._

_My whole world is changing,_

_I don't know where to turn._

_I can't leave you waiting,_

_but I can't stay and watch the city burn_

_mhm watch it burn._

_Cause I try,_

_ but it's so hard to believe._

_I try,_

_ but I can't see what you see._

_I try, _

_I try, __I try __and try to understand the distance in between._

_The love I feel, _

_the things I fear._

_And every single dream._

_I can finally see it,_

_Now I have to believe._

_All those precious stories,_

_All the world is made of faith,_

_And trust _

_and pixie dust._

_So I'll try,_

_Cause I finally believe._

_I'll try,_

_Cause I can see what you see!_

_I'll try, _

_I'll try._

_I will try,_

_ I'll try to fly._

I had tears in my eyes. I stepped forward.

"That was beautiful, Daren." He spun around, seeing me, he blushed.

"Thanks." I nodded. He came in side and shut the french doors that lead to the balcony, and latched them shut. The curtains stopped floating and settled down to rest.

"I'm glad you like it. It's exactly how I feel sometimes," he replied, sitting down next to me. He put his elbows on his knees, resting his chin in his hands.

"If that's how you feel, why do you treat Tommy like he's an adult? He's only four. He needs his imagination," I paused, "He needs Peter Pan stories." Daren nodded.

"I understand that he's still a little child. I get that he still uses his imagination to put him in a world that doesn't exist-"

"It does too exist!" I hissed.

He blinked. "You mean to tell me that you actually still believe in those childish stories? Raven, you're thirteen now. Don't you think its time start acting like it? Many girls your age read Twilight, Harry Potter, Shakespeare and all that stuff."

"What if I don't like those types of books? What if I like my stories and Tommy's stories? That's my type of thing! Everyone is entitled to read and act how they want! I have the right to do as I wish! You'll just have to accept who I am and what I do! I'm tired of '_You need to start acting like a mature teenager. Start acting proper like me_' junk. So you can kiss the mature teenage sister you wanted goodbye!"

I stomped out of his room. I found Tommy in the hallway.

"Tommy! What are you doing up?" I asked.

"Why are you crying, sissy?" he asked.

I reached up and touched my cheek. It was wet. I wiped both cheeks off.

"Why were you guys yelling at each other?" he asked.

"It's nothing, Tom," I replied, using his real name.

He glared at me with his death look. I choked and put him down and ran to my room, sobbing. I slammed the door shut and flung open the french doors. Leaning on the rail, I just sobbed and sobbed. I looked at the stars and found my wishing star. It was the brightest of them all.

"Oh please, please little star! Please! Help me!"

I broke down again and shut the doors to the balcony and fell on to my bed. Grabbing my plush Peter Pan toy, I curled up in a ball. And held it to my chest. Soon, I cried myself to sleep.

**Raven: I didn't cry! My body did!**

**Daren and PPG: Big difference! Get over it!**

**Raven: *death glares at us***

**Daren and I back up.**

**Tommy: So, how many reviews did you get now?**

**PPG: I don't know. Its-**

**Daren: Of course she doesn't know, you ninny! She JUST read the story! JUST NOW!**

**Tommy: *shoots death glare at Daren***

**PPG: Be nice! What I GOING to say, was that it is up to the readers to review.** **(THANKS SOOOOO MUCH TO ADRIATIC ROSE FOR REVIEWING! YEAH!)**


End file.
